Darling Smoker - The Real You
by Bouenkyou
Summary: A SasoSaku fiction. / Kisah tentang Ketua Klub Jurnalistik yang terobsesi untuk mengetahui kelemahan Ketua Dewan Siswa yang kata mereka penuh kesempurnaan. / Sampai sebuah kejadian mengejutkan yang membuat mereka terlibat dalam kisah romantis. / Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? / Flamming Cherry Blossom / Warning: OOC and a bit mature content. Chap 2 up.
1. Beginning

Chapter 1

 **Beginning**

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau melamunkannya lagi?"

"Hmm."

"Yak! _Forehead_ , bisakah kau tidak mengabaikanku."

" _Pig_ , kau mengganggu."

"Oh syukurlah ternyata kau menyahutiku saat kupanggil ' _forehead_ '. Kau masih memikirkannya 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah _forehead_ , ini sudah 1 tahun kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Terimalah kenyataan bahwa orang itu memang tanpa cela, dia sempurna."

"Jangan gila, _pig_. Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Termasuk dia. Jadi, pasti akan kutemukan."

"Terserahmu. Aku baru tahu ternyata kejeniusan dan kebodohan itu beda tipis ya."

Aku Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Siswi kelas 2 Tokyo Internasional Highschool. Usia belasan tahun sepertiku ini biasanya memang dipenuhi dengan cerita-cerita picisan khas roman dalam sebuah novel. Masa sekolah yang di bumbui asmara, percintaan khas remaja dengan segala hal yang terkadang terasa manis, asam hingga pahit sekalipun. Para gadis memang selalu lebih sibuk dengan kisah percintaannya daripada nilai D dari ulangan Matematikanya. Ironi kehidupan sekolah—tapi sedikit pengecualian untukku.

Jika kukatakan aku belum pernah jatuh cinta apa kalian percaya? Mungkin terdengar 'aneh' disaat yang lain mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya, sedang tidak denganku. Okay, bukan berarti aku penyuka sesama jenis. Aku hanya tidak atau mungkin belum tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau _romance_. Kupikir Tuhan sedang menyiapkan kisah yang bagus untukku. Bukan kisah cinta yang terlalu pasaran—seperti, kau menyukai salah satu _senpai_ populer di sekolahmu. Bukan-bukan. Tapi, ini tentang diriku yang memiliki _err_ sebuah obsesi aneh terkait seseorang.

Tentangku, kurasa semua biasa saja. Aku berada di kelas Sains 2, siswi yang duduk di sudut kiri belakang kelas. Kalian akan menemukanku, dengan _name-tag_ Haruno Sakura di seragamnya. Siswi kelas 2 yang lebih mempedulikan apakah _make-up_ -nya luntur atau tidak daripada tugas praktikum Biologi menyedihkan dari Shizune- _sensei_. Bercanda. Jika kalian mencari orang seperti itu, pastilah Ino _pig_ akan jadi jawaban paling absolut untuk itu—dan bukan aku. Satu lagi, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mendapat amanat untuk menjadi ketua klub jurnalistik menggantikan Kabuto- _senpai_ yang sudah kelas 3. Ah, ini akan semakin memudahkan rencanaku.

"Oi, Sakura- _chan_."

"Apa?!"

"T-tidak jadi."

Cukup sial karena memiliki _chairmate_ semacam makhluk astral bernama Uzumaki Naruto—dan sialnya lagi bagaimana bisa ia termasuk salah satu lelaki populer di sekolah. Hell. Walaupun begitu, si kuning astral ini adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku. Tukang tidur di setiap mata pelajaran progam Sains, namun jenius hampir di semua cabang olahraga. Iya, Uzumaki Naruto hanya pandai dalam hal itu. Dan jangan coba-coba tanyakan rumus integral fungsi trigonometri atau bagaimana proses reaksi redoks padanya. Cukup mengherankan, kupikir Naruto bermimpi saat memilih waktu itu.

"Sakura, lihat! Sasori sepertinya baru saja dari ruang Dewan Siswa."

Aku mengikuti arah tunjukkan Ino. Benar, Sasori tengah berjalan santai seorang diri. Melihat arah jalannya, sepertinya ia memang baru saja dari ruang Dewan. Mungkin ada rapat dadakan hari ini. Melihatnya dari jendela kelasku saja sudah membuat berbagai spekulasi tentangnya. Sepertinya ratusan neuron dalam otakku saling menyambung mengalirkan berbagai informasi-informasi yang sebenarnya kurang penting. Aku mulai menerka-nerka. Siapa yang peduli tentang dirinya dan segala kesempurnaannya, intinya setiap manusia pasti punya kekurangan 'kan. Termasuk dia. Okay, itu sebenarnya kalimat dalam sebuah novel tahun 90-an.

" _Pig_ , Naruto tunggu sebentar ya!"

"Hey, mau kemana kau. Setelah ini kita harus kumpul di aula, akan ada pengumuman penting."

"Sakura- _chan_ tunggu dulu."

Entah mengapa ide gila ini kembali muncul tiba-tiba di otakku. Aku pernah mengikuti Sasori beberapa kali untuk mengetahui apa saja yang ia lakukan dan semuanya berakhir sia-sia. Tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasiku, tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia memang siswa kelas khusus yang tentunya jenius, tapi ia bukanlah orang yang suka pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukan juga lelaki tipe olahraga yang senang bermain sepak bola sampai keringatnya bercucuran—itu tipe semacam Naruto. Namun _feeling_ -ku berbeda kali ini–maka dari itulah, aku keluar kelas dan berjalan santai di belakangnya.

Sebelum pergi tadi aku sempat menyambar buku Biologi Champbell setebal 5 cm yang tergeletak di mejaku. Lalu jika Sasori melihatku, maka aku akan pura-pura membaca buku. _Perfect plan_ 'kan. Sepanjang perjalanan ini, Sasori berkali-kali disapa oleh banyak orang, entah itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Bahkan banyak adik kelas genit yang menyapa Sasori dan menunjukkan ketertarikannya terang-terangan. Mereka menjijikkan.

Baiklah, kembali lagi pada tujuan awalku mengikutinya. Aku pun bingung, mengapa aku begitu terobsesi untuk membuktikan bahwa orang itu tidak sesempurna seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan. Namanya Akasuna Sasori, ia adalah ketua Dewan Siswa yang baru di sekolah ini. Seangkatan denganku. Seperti kataku tadi, ia salah satu siswa kelas khusus dan peraih nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk juga di dua semester kemarin. Cih, katakanlah aku iri padanya. Dan kujawab 'ya' aku memang iri, itulah sebabnya aku berniat mencari kekurangannya. Haha.

Berbicara tentang Sasori, dia memang bukan tipe orang yang murah senyum dan ramah, itulah yang membuatku heran mengapa banyak sekali yang menyukainya. Lalu menurut kabar burung yang beredar, Sasori hafal nama seluruh siswa-siswi di sekolah ini—mulai dari teman seangkatannya, kakak kelas sampai adik kelasnya. Benarkah itu? _Who knows_. Jika itu benar berarti dia tahu namaku. Jangan sampai ketahuan atau ini akan jadi hal paling memalukan yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku. Meski kata Ino aku sering membuatnya malu karena tingkahku yang kelewat batas normal ini. Sekali lagi itu hanya dari sudut pandangnya Ino.

Aku terus mengikutinya, ia terus berjalan menuju lorong kosong yang berada di ujung belakang gedung sekolah. Dekat dengan ruang musik dan ruang klub drama. Tempat ini sepi, sangat. Bahkan aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasori dan langkah milikku sendiri. Apakah aku akan ketahuan jika seperti ini? Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih membuatku bingung. Untuk apa Sasori kemari?

Kami telah melewati ruang musik dan ruang klub drama. Seingatku tak ada apapun lagi disini, kecuali tangga menuju rooftop yang biasanya terkunci. Tapi, sia-sia aku mengikutinya sampai kesini kalau tidak dilanjutkan. Astaga, suasana ini mulai membuatku sedikit takut. Aku memang parno dengan hal-hal berbau mistis. Mungkinkah ada hantu disini? Atau yang sebangsanya?

Ah! Atau jangan-jangan Sasori diam-diam mempunyai kekasih dan mereka selalu bertemu di tempat ini? Karena seingatku Sasori tak pernah diberitakan dekat dengan gadis manapun. Ya, mungkin saja kan? Masa seorang Sasori yang katanya tampan dan manis disaat yang bersamaan itu sama sekali tak memiliki kekasih? Mustahil. Namun jika itu benar, ini akan menjadi berita besar untuk majalah sekolah edisi bulan depan. Mungkin para fans-nya akan langsung bunuh diri dengan loncat dari lantai empat sekolah ini. Oh, itu sangat dramatis dan berlebihan. Jadi, mari kita kembali ke Sasori. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku jadi kehilangan jejaknya. Aku terus menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju rooftop.

Nihil, tak ada siapapun. Okay, aku mulai ketakutan sekarang. Mengapa Sasori bisa tiba-tiba hilang seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan yang tadi itu bukan Sasori melainkan hantu yang menyerupainya? Oh tidak, aku terlalu banyak menonton film horor dan salahkan Ino yang mengajak _baca_ memaksaku untuk itu. Aku mencoba untuk terus berjalan, mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru. Dan mataku serasa hampir keluar dari tempatnya saat berhasil menangkap satu objek, aku terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Sasori yang biasanya selalu tampil dengan kacamata–berubah 180 derajat. Ia membuka kacamatanya, dan seragamnya yang biasanya rapi kini sedikit berantakan dengan dua kancing paling atasnya yang terbuka.

 _What_

 _The_

 _Hell!!_

.

.

.

 **TOBE CONTINUE**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Darling Smoker-The Real You belongs to Bouenkyou (me)**

 **A/N: Kembali lagi bersama saya, masih dengan fict abal2 dengan OTP tercinta saya. Peringatan fict ini nantinya akan mengandung konten sedikit ehm ehm 'dewasa' jadi ratingnya langsung M wkwkwk walaupun ga bakal ada lemon didalamnya karena saya masih polos #plak**

 **Oh ya satu lagi fict ini juga terinspirasi dari sebuah manga, dengan pengembangan sesuai imajinasi saya ya~**

 **See ya~**

 **Agustus 2017**


	2. It's Not Dream

Chapter 2

 **It's Not Dream**

.

.

.

Previous Story

Sasori yang biasanya selalu tampil dengan kacamata–berubah 180 derajat. Ia membuka kacamatanya, dan seragamnya yang biasanya rapi kini sedikit berantakan dengan dua kancing paling atasnya yang terbuka.

What

The

Hell!!

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

"Hai."

Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihatku yang tengah berdiri mematung. Di depan mataku sendiri, aku melihat Sasori sedang bersandar di pinggir pagar pembatas _rooftop_ d-dengan–

Dengan sebatang rokok terapit di kedua jarinya.

Apa ini? Ketua Dewan yang terhormat. Ketua Dewan yang disukai banyak orang. Ternyata dirinya tak lebih dari seorang berandalan di luar sana. Menyedihkan sekali, sekaligus menggembirakan setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya mengetahui rahasianya ini. Meskipun, sedikit membuat shock. Namun dengan cepat aku mengganti ekspresi terkejutku dengan senyum santai dan seringai kecil yang mungkin tak kentara saat ini. _I got it!_

"Tak kusangka akan dapat pemandangan seperti ini. Untuk seorang Ketua Dewan Siswa kau–''

"Kau hebat ya bisa membaca Biologi Champbell dengan posisi terbalik seperti itu. Padahal dibaca dengan cara normal saja biasanya akan sulit." Dia tersenyum mengejek kearahku.

A-apa? Ya Tuhan, betapa bodohnya aku! Sudah kuduga, ini akan berujung dengan sangat memalukan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum aneh dan bersiap kabur jika saja Sasori tak menarik tanganku dan memojokkanku pada pagar pembatas. Dia berdiri—sesekali menghisap rokoknya. Wajah kami sangat dekat. Sasori memenjarakanku dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menunjukkan seringai-nya—menakutkan dan jujur aku merinding dibuatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona Ketua Klub Jurnalistik? Atau harus kupanggil Haruno Sakura."

Oh Tuhan, ternyata rumor itu benar. Sasori mengetahui namaku. Hebat sekali dia bisa mengafal nama seluruh siswa di sekolah ini. Mungkin sejak kecil dia orang tuanya selalu memberinya _memory-card_ sebagai cemilan di samping makanan bergizi lainnya. Sialnya lagi, logikaku sudah putus karena terlalu gugup ditatap seperti ini oleh Sasori. Ya Tuhan, tunjukkanlah jalan keluar untukku.

"Mencari berita bagus." Jawabku santai.

"Kau membuntutiku."

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau orang dengan rasa percaya diri yang terlalu tinggi, tuan Ketua Dewan Siswa yang terhormat atau perlu kupanggil tuan berandalan?"

Aku tersenyum lagi, mencoba biasa saja. Sasori terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya. Dibuangnya rokok itu lalu satu hal tak terduga lainnya kembali membuatku terkejut.

Chu.

Dia menciumku. Menciumku! _Shit!_ Aku mencoba melepaskan diri darinya karena tak kuat dengan asap rokok yang masih berada di mulutnya. Orang ini sudah gila. Dia ingin membunuhku. Namun seberapa keras pun aku mendorong tubuhnya, dia tetap menahan tengkukku. Tentu saja, jika keseimbanganku oleng maka aku bisa saja jatuh karena sekarang aku terhimpit di pagar pembatas. Dan aku tak ingin besok ada _headline_ _news_ tentang, seorang siswi Sains 2 berinisial HS ditemukan tewas meregang nyawa di tangan ketua Dewan Siswa sekolahnya. Konyol.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. Sial, itu _first kiss_ -ku! Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Aku menundukkan tubuhku dan terbatuk hebat. Aku tak pernah suka dengan asap rokok, di keluargaku pun tidak ada yang merokok. Rasanya mulutku sangat pahit sekarang. Aku menjulur-julurkan lidahku untuk mengurangi rasa pahit ini. Sasori hanya tertawa lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus permen dari saku kemejanya. Dia menatapku aneh. Oh, jangan sampai terjadi hal macam-macam lagi.

"Mungkin rasa pahitnya akan hilang dengan permen ini. Tapi sayangnya aku hanya punya satu."

Sasori membuka bungkus permen itu, kembali menunjukkan seringai-nya padaku dan menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda. Oh tidak, jangan lagi. "Bagaimana jika kita makan permen ini berdua?"

Aku sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia kembali menarik tengkukku dan mencium bibirku. Sial sungguh sial, ini pengalaman pertamaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Okay, aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi, rasanya lembut dan menyenangkan. Sasori menggigit bibirku, dan saat aku sudah membuka mulutku, dia memasukkan permen yang tadi dimakannya—memindahkannya ke mulutku.

"Manis kan? Habiskan. Jika belum habis kau tidak boleh kemana-mana."

Satu lagi yang baru kuketahui ternyata Sasori sangat pandai mengatur ekspresi wajahnya. Dia kembali tersenyum padaku. Tapi, kukira maksudnya adalah aku diam disini menghabiskan permennya dan dia menungguku. Namun ternyata salah besar. Sasori menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku, menciuminya—dan rasanya sangat geli. Inikah yang disebut _necking_? Ugh, sangat menjijikkan.

Sialnya, permen di mulutku ini tak kunjung habis. Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya di leherku dan kembali menciumi bibirku. Jika saja Sasori tidak menahan pinggangku, mungkin aku sudah terjungkal ke belakang karena lemas. Bayangkan, saat ini aku duduk di pagar pembatas _rooftop_ dan Sasori dengan santainya berdiri sambil terus menikmati kegiatannya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, tangan Sasori yang satunya kini bergerak perlahan membuka kancing kemejaku satu per satu. Dunia memang sudah gila. Atau aku yang sudah gila karena tidak bisa lepas dari jeratnya?

"Tolong hentikan ini, permennya sudah habis."

Aku mengucapkan hal itu di sela-sela ciuman kami. Untungnya, Sasori baru membuka tiga kancing kemeja teratasku dan belum sempat melakukan hal yang iya-iya. Baguslah, sepertinya Tuhan masih sayang padaku. Saat ini aku seperti seorang gadis polos. Sasori tersenyum sambil merapikan penampilanku. Dia kembali mengancingi kemejaku dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Setelah selesai, dia kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhku dan menatapku lekat, tak lupa dengan senyum kecil yang masih melekat di bibirnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Banyak hal. Pertama, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Bodoh. Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku tadi telah melihatnya sendiri bahwa Sasori kemari untuk merokok dan dengan gamblangnya aku muncul di hadapannya lalu kejadian 'itu' terjadi. Untuk apa pula aku menanyakan hal tidak bermutu seperti itu? Sebagai Ketua Klub Jurnalistik, ini sangat memalukan.

"Bermain denganmu. Lalu apalagi."

"Bukan itu yang–maksudku kau 'kan Ketua Dewan dan yang kau 'lakukan' tadi itu sudah melanggar kode etik siswa."

"Yang aku lakukan.. yang mana? Saat aku merokok atau saat menciummu." Balasnya santai

Cih, dia mencoba bermain-main denganku rupanya. "Aku tak percaya ini."

Dia mengacak rambutku lalu mengangkat tubuhku—menurunkanku dari pagar pembatas, memberi sedikt ruang diantara kami. Selama beberapa saat aku seperti terpaku dan tak bisa berkata-kata. "Selama apapun kau menatap wajahku tetap saja tak akan berubah menjadi jelek." Kalimat itu menyadarkanku.

"Kau ketua Dewan Siswa, sudah jelas kau tahu jika merokok di sekolah itu melanggar kode etik. Dan tak baik juga untuk kesehatan. Merokok dapat menyebabkan penglihatanmu memburuk, menstimulasi mood, nafsu makan berkurang, gelisah-cemas, batuk-flu, COPD ( _Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Diseases_ ), kanker paru-paru, bronkitis, menghambat aliran darah, pembekuan darah, kolestrol tinggi, kanker darah, penyakit jantung, jari menguning, gigi plak kuning, rambut berbau, kulit keriput, diabetes-komplikasi, kanker mulut, impotensi, mandul, menopause lebih awal, kanker serviks, masalah kehamilan, keguguran hingga cacat saat kelahiran. Kau tahu–"

Sial, aku merutuki nada bicaraku yang seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya. Cih, ini terkesan seperti aku peduli padanya. Meskipun seangkatan, aku tak begitu mengenalnya, bertegur sapa saja tak pernah sebelum ini.

"Oi.. oi cukup bu dokter. Kau seperti menceramahi suamimu saja." balasnya

"Apa!?" Okay berbicara dengan orang ini tak akan mudah rupanya. " _To the point_ saja mengapa kau merokok? Apa alasanmu Akasuna-san?"

Awalnya kukira Sasori akan langsung menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut atau risih, namun justru dia tersenyum manis padaku dan mengacak rambutku dengan gemas. Apa Sasori memiliki semacam kelainan kejiawaan? Kadang bisa berubah menjadi sangat baik, kadang jahil dan menyebalkan, kadang mesum, dan sekarang dia kembali menunjukkan sisi manisnya padaku.

"Tak apa, selama tak ketahuan. Dan panggil aku Sasori. Tambahkan 'kun' malah lebih baik." dia mencubit pipiku—kali ini dengan lembut—dan tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi, aku mengetahuinya dan bisa jadi besok kau akan muncul di headline news di sekolah." Ujarku menampakkan ekspresi menantang.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan melakukannya. Lagipula kau tak memiliki bukti, orang takkan percaya denganmu."

Sial, aku meninggalkan ponsel pintarku di kelas. Tak sempat mengambil gambarnya. Dan kenapa aku bertemu orang super menyebalkan ini? Orang ini seperti ingin menyatakan perang denganku. Aku akan serius! Awas kau Akasuna Sasori! Kau sudah melakukan hal yang iya-iya padaku.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku merokok karena bosan. Dan jika kau ingin membuatku berhenti, maka kau tak boleh membuatku bosan. Mengerti?" Sasori kembali mempersempit jarak diantara kami. "Baiklah, aku sarankan sebelum aku berbuat yang iya-iya padamu, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku."

Bagai petir Zeus yang menyambarku. Bagai palu Thor yang menyadarkanku dari situasi ini. Aku tersentak dan segera meninggalkannya tanpa pamit. Entah apa yang merasukiku—mulai detik ini bersumpah. Aku akan membalas perbuatannya tadi. Lihat saja nanti!

" _Forehead_ , kemana saja kau?" Huh, Ino dengan kebiasaannya mengagetkan orang tak pernah hilang. Dia menghampiriku yang termenung di depan kelas kemudian menyeretku masuk.

Aku masih dengan wajah blank. "Tunggu _forehead_. Ada yang aneh denganmu. Aku seperti mencium bau ro–" Ino mengendus kemeja.

Bersyukur, otakku bekerja cepat. "Ah, tadi aku membantu paman Teuchi membakar sampah di belakang. Jadi, sekarang aku bau hangus. Hahaha." Konyol, semoga Ino _pig_ percaya.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan mencurigai. Seolah aku tersangka yang tertangkap basah mengutil di butik ibunya. "Oh ya, di aula tadi pengumuman tentang apa?" alihkan perhatiannya.

"Bukan hal penting. Hanya tentang ujian semester diadakan bulan depan."

"Hm." Bagus Ino berhasil dialihkan.

"Hey, _forehead_. Bukankah kau tadi mengikuti Sasori? Apa yang terjadi?"

Baru 20 detik aku bernafas lega dan sekarang. "Tidak ada. Aku kehilngan jejak." Balasku santai. Kurasa aku bisa menjadi aktris setelah ini.

"Begitu ya. Kau tahu. Hari ini kita beruntung. Tak akan ada Fisika dan Kimia setelah ini. Para guru akan mengadakan rapat, jadi kita akan pulang cepat setelah piket kelas selesai."

Semua siswa suka gurunya rapat, artinya jam kosong sama dengan tidak ada pelajaran. Pulang cepat adalah surga dunia bagi kebanyakan siswa. Siapa juga yang mau dapat Kimia di jam-jam kritis. Lebih baik bermimpi di atas pulau kapuk. Naruto saja dari tadi sudah tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Orang itu memang selalu saja seenaknya. Datang paling belakang tapi giliran pulang selalu mendahului.

Dengan santai aku melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah. Aku berniat pergi ke toko buku sendiri karena Ino bilang ia ada urusan di butik ibunya. 10 langkah menuju tujuanku.

Ting.

Notifikasi e-mailku berbunyi. Aku mengambil ponsel pintar di saku kemejaku.

Dan

Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku.

Nanii!?

.

.

.

 **TOBE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fict belongs to me, okay**

 **A/N: Chap 2 is up. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca fict abal ini. Apalagi yang review, fav/follow. Makasih ya#pelukcium.**

 **Saya peringatkan sekali lagi jika di fict ini berisi mature content dan mungkin untuk chap-chap berikutnya. Tapi tidak untuk lemon karena saya masih polos#plak**

 **Satu lagi, EYD yang saya gunakan mungkin masih banyak kesalahan dan tidaak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang seharusnya. Mohon dimaklumi atau berikan sarannya.**

 **Terimaksih**

 **See ya~**

 **Agustus 2017**


End file.
